


Info: Tyasununi, Bonehollow, & Forgotten Crown

by MonsterOdyssey



Series: Of Ancient Magic & Broken Doors [1]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterOdyssey/pseuds/MonsterOdyssey
Summary: Short summaries of the groups involved.





	Info: Tyasununi, Bonehollow, & Forgotten Crown

**Tyasununi - the Forest of Eternal Night**  

> Covered in runes and saturated with magic, the Door currently sits in a clearing somewhere in the Snowsquall Tundra. An archway of twisting stone surrounded by warded columns – warnings of danger lost in translation over millennia. Nothing seems dangerous about it, but at the edge of your hearing comes the faintest sound of whispers, growing louder the closer to the Door you are.  
>    
>  To step through it would mean leaving this reality behind… Are you ready?  
>    
>  A rift in space has created a pocket dimension accessible by the Door, a place for their kingdom to hide away from a world at war. It is here that the _Tyasununi –_ and any dragons or beast clans they have lured in – reside. Not dragon, not beastclan, the  _Tyasununi_ are something older. Something tied to the energy of the world even more closely than the dragons.  
>    
>  The land here is split evenly between land and sea, encircled by a great void. Mountains frame the edges of the territory, discouraging most from seeking what lies beyond. Most of the  _Tyasununi_ have created outposts and small clusters of dwellings near the sea. Those higher up the hierarchy live on a secluded island in the middle of the sea, surrounded by mists.

**Bonehollow**

> High up in the Cloudscrape Crags lies a narrow valley long skipped over by local Longnecks, and feared to be the home of an ancient evil. Unfortunately, this is where a small group of dragons that were fleeing the _Tyasununi_ exited the Doorway between realms. The Door's magic exploded after their escape, effectively binding all those who passed through it to the Door's location.  
>    
>  No one in their group expected to find themselves trapped in a region hostile to many, and on the doorstep of the lich... or to find themselves under his power. The underlying hope is that if they can't break free, then at least he's strong enough to keep any pursuing _Tyasununi_ away.  
>    
>  Following a path near the edge of the hollow leads to one of many hidden crevices in the side of the mountain, branching off into many tunnels and caverns the group has come to call home. Those who cannot pass the broken Door's barrier depend on the few who can to bring back supplies to keep them going.

**The Forgotten Crown**

> If you’re seeking information in the Driftwood Drag, the Forgotten Crown tavern is the place to find anything from idle gossip to blackmail. Whatever the reason behind your visit, everyone ends up seeing Atropa – be it for mead or rumor – and everyone pays something in the end.
> 
> And if you’re feeling particularly adventurous there are some stone ruins nearby, half-sunken down and overgrown. Residents of the tavern have kept watch over it for many years, unaware of the old magic that lurks deep within the ruins.


End file.
